


Lover

by thestoryofme13



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Song fic, Wedding, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 18:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoryofme13/pseuds/thestoryofme13
Summary: Roman and Logan are getting married and the prince has a special surprise planned.





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Taylor swift’s song “Lover.” Bold words are hers from the song. 
> 
> This is all fluff so no triggers aside from food mention, singing, kissing, dancing, embarrassment

When Roman’s father had told him that a new equestrian was hired to teach him the proper way to ride a horse, he was skeptical, to say the least. But once Roman was forced out of his chambers to take the lesson he became smitten with the equestrian. It was different from every other person he had liked. This was something more. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the stranger. Roman had always made it a personal promise to not get involved with those who worked at the palace so as to not fuel the rumors but this person? He had to get to know them.

Their romance had been a whirlwind. From the moment they met, there was no way to tell if they had known each other for  **20 seconds or 20 years** . 

After three summers of Roman being hopelessly in love with Logan and the love being reciprocated it was clear that  **three summers would turn into all. **

* * *

One beautiful fall day it all became real. Exactly like that in fairytales that Logan would read to Roman on particularly difficult nights. On nights where the Prince would struggle to sleep Logan made sure to pull him out of his thoughts by reading him from a fairytale book. Logan would always tease that most of them have a much darker counterpart but Roman didn’t care. The man he loved made it his mission to try and cheer him up with something he had once said in passing. So this is what love was? Having someone pay take note of your likes and dislikes then make sure to keep it in mind to help. 

The palace was covered in deepest of purples and whites for the wedding ceremony. Purple for the royal wedding and white for the perfection of the match. Roman had spent months planning every minute detail so that this wedding would be his dream as well as make Logan feel like he was part of the family and not a bystander but an equal. 

Logan had wanted a small ceremony but Roman and his dad insisted that it was important to show how much the prince had changed. In an effort to compromise the ceremony was kept small and the reception was open to everyone with a small surprise to show the prince’s change. 

Only close family and friends of both parties were invited to the actual ceremony. It was intimate and traditional the way that Logan had wanted and appreciated. While he was marrying into the royal family he was still adjusting to the publicity and people watching his every move. It was nice that Roman had listened to his concerns about the small ceremony and that he was taken into account at every step even if he didn’t give much input. 

* * *

Roman smiled brightly at Logan from the dance floor as his now husband was still at the table having just finished his dinner, “I would like to thank everyone for coming as well announce a small surprise.” His loud deep voice filled the ballroom as he looked to Logan, “Now Logan. If you would join me down here on the dance floor,” He said with a mischievous smirk.

Logan looked at Roman warily, worried about what he might be getting into but walked down towards his husband who awaited. Roman’s green eyes sparkling brightly as he got closer, “A surprise?” he asked softly.

A laugh escaped Roman’s lips as he pulled Logan close and put a hand on his hip then twirled him, “While I am aware that we’ve already been wed and said our vows I have a few more things to add.” He waved his hand at the band who started to play a slow song,  **“I’m highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you.** ” He sang softly, putting his hand on Logan’s cheek as he started a slow waltz, “But from now on, everyone knows that you’re my” He paused for effect,  **“lover.** ” He whispered reverently.

As the words flowed to his ears, a bright blush crept on Logan’s face, “Roman.” He whispered softly as they danced slowly.

The Prince smirked, “That’s my name, lover.” He teased gently, then resumed his singing, “ **Can I go where you go? Can we always be this close** ?” He emphasized by pulling Logan closer, “ **Forever and ever** ?” He whispered against his husband’s lips.

Logan squeaked as he was pulled closer, melting into the kiss, “We are married.” he reminded in a serious tone to Roman’s rhetorical questions. 

Roman broke the kiss with a soft laugh, “You know that is not what I meant.” He teased softly, pausing the dance and looking out to the all the people in the room, “Ladies, gentlemen, and non-binary peoples,” He announced, “ **Will you please stand as I take the magnetic force of a man** .” He paused to look back at Logan, “ **To be my lover** .” He whispered, “ **My heart has been borrowed** but now it belongs to you.”

The blush that was already on Logan’s face only got deeper as the people in attendance all stood and watched the couple dance happily, “Roman…..” He whined softly.

“ **All’s well that ends well to end up with you** .” Roman continued singing, “ **I swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover** .” His singing was interrupted as Logan kissed him slowly. 

Logan blushed as he broke the kiss, “We’ve already done our vows.” He reminded, “And if you continue I’m going to get more flustered and more emotional.” He said gently. 

Roman beamed, “Fine I will stop but only because you are my lover.” he purred softly as the attendees clapped their hands for the couple. 


End file.
